His Worth Alone
by Lavenderpaw
Summary: What lengths will someone go to in order to prove themselves? Zira&Nuka One-shot.R&R!


I.

Deep within the tallest blades of the Grasslands and emcompassed by a sheer koppe structure,two young rulers settled into a ritual that had been performed for eons.Yet,both mates still wanted absolute privacy.

The teenaged lioness could feel Vinahti positioning himself upon her correctly,she could feel his sultry breath tingling at her cheek.It was an enraputing sensation and she turned her muzzle to lap up at his neck.

"Give me a son I can be proud of,"he spoke to her softly,teasingly.

"Not to worry."Zira smiled mock assuringly."He won't have five feet."

"But try."The prince urged her then;he sounded not so subtle now."I really want a son that can take my crown.Will you give me that,Zira?"

"Yes."She promised definitely."I will."

"You swear to me?"

The world seemed to blur out for her."Yes."

II.

Several months later...

"Mom!Mom!"

Memories of her king Vinahti,of her sisters and of her home fought for dominance in Zira's mind.She felt her eyelids begin to flutter and was instantly brought to the attention of her impish son bouncing around.

"Nuka?"

"Today's the day we meet Dad!"The cub annouced jovially.

Zira narrowed her eyes on the grey and ash-maned Nuka,drew both her paws around him slowly and caught him up in a struggling hug.In his futile attempt to escape,she was able to thoroughly lap him clean.

"Eucch!Bleuh...ugh.Mom!"He protested at first before making his way over her right shoulder and down her back."Hah!Didn't expect that!"

"I did,actually."His mother smiled knowingly,catching him under one of her big forepaws gently as he tried to scamper away."Calm yourself."

"Sorry."Nuka turned apologetically her way and smiled slightly."I just can't wait to finally meet my dad.I've been practicing like you said to."

"I'll be the judge of that.Now,what is the first rule when meeting him?"

"Always stay calm."He chirruped confidently.

"That's one of three."

"Never speak out...oh,um...never speak out..."

"_Of_...?"She offered.

"Oh!Turn!"

"Very nice.And?"

"Never speak unless spoken to."

Zira beamed at her son with absolute cetainty.

"That's my boy."She pawed him over to nuzzle lovingly.

Nuka giggled in embarrassment."Ah,Mom."

"But you must take this seriously,my son."

"I know."

"_Very_ seriously."she reiterated."Nuka,your father is particular.You will have to show him you mean what you say and do wthout question."

He nodded more solemnly."Yes,Mother."

Although there was little cause for concern,it was good to be ready.

"Zira?"A female voice said in surprise.

She raised her head in the direction of an approaching lioness.

"Tava?"

"I'm sorry,I just couldn't wait any longer..."

"It's all right."Zira chuckled lightly."We were coming anyway."

Nuka dropped his shoulders back and edged over to hide behind his mother's legs.The lionesses exchanged understanding glances while the cub peered out shyly;his red-hazel eyes trained on the stranger.

"You can come out,dear."Tava said cordially.

He crawled out close to the ground at his mother's firm look.

"Tava,this is my son Nuka.Nuka,this is my best friend Tava."

"Oh,Queen Zira!"She exclaimed humbly.

"I only speak the truth."At her nod forward,they went.

Nuka walked with an excited trot behind his mother and her friend as they started catching up.It was true that he wanted to meet the one his mother glorified,his dad,but he also wanted to please her.He was sure that he would do anything for the mother who was his whole life.

_Could_ do.

x.x.x

Animals of the kingdom were gathered around the smooth boulders of Moss Rock,where the royal family and lionesses lived.King Vinahti was seated proudly at the head of the ceremony as Zira was now in sight.

Tava insconspicuously slipped back into the line of older lionesses,they gave her a questioning look but all focus was immediately cast to the arrival of the queen and the prince keeping close between her paws.

Everyone awed as they stopped in front of Vinahti.Zira gave him a big, warm smile and bowed her head a bit.Nuka followed suit.The way the king looked at her was barely acknowlegable as he examined his son.

She caught on quickly to something amiss."What's the matter?"

Vinahti,to her immense surprise,looked back up at her coldly."To think I went through all the trouble of summoning everyone in this kingdom only to get their hopes up,including mine Zira."he said this accusingly.

"W-What do you mean?"Her voice was barely audible.

"Is your motherly love blinding you or are you just in denial?It's pretty plain to anyone with half a brain that _your _son is a pathetic weakling."

A stunned silence punctuated any excitement surrounding them.It was like they were the only three that existed anymore.Zira stood there in the presense of the kingdom she had always known,in front of the lion she loved and reverened since cubhood.Now,he was rejecting _his_ son.

"I don't know what your saying."She stated lamely.

Vinahti scoffed."I suppose it's taking a little too long to sink in.Let me make it simple for you.That cub you've produced,though his markings and resemblence to me are evident,is flawed.A total fluke of nature."

The entire kingdom began speaking hushedly,their voices were so far spread that Zira was able to hear them and finally sink back to reality.

"Please,Vinahti.Give our cub a chance.He's...he's my son and he's..."

"Not my son."

"Vinahti."She appealed desperately.

"Enough!This cub is too scrawny,too small and far too timid to serve me any use.I gave you one task,Zira.One.Give me a son who would be worthy of taking my crown one day.This-this _thing_ isn't worthy of me."

"Please."Zira pleaded emotionally.

"You must get rid of it.It's nothing."

The young queen stifled a sob in her throat.

"That's not right!"Tava chided at the king."This _cub_ is worthy."

"Indeed."An elder lioness suddenly cut in."It would seem you are only worthy of yourself."she nodded for the lionesses to join her and Tava.

The kingdom chattered nervously.Zira watched,overwhelmed and very grateful at the same time,as most of her family moved to stand by her.

"If you leave with your former queen,you will all be exlied."He warned.

True loyalty shined at that moment as the lionesses began to leave in a single file line.It seemed they feared losing their beloved queen and her cub more then they feared exile from their birth lands.As he was a top authority figure over them they could not oust him,so they left him.

Zira leaned down to close her jaws around Nuka's middle and turned.

"Don't turn your back on me."Vinahti growled a low warning.

She didn't respond except to follow behind her the rest of the pride.

"Zira!"He yelled and lunged at her.

"Look out!"Tava cried frightfully.

The lioness peered around with a defiant look to see Vinahti coming at her in time.Before she could react,he had managed to clamp several teeth onto her ear and rip out a chunk of flesh.Zira roared out in pain.

Fortunately,Tava was able to catch the cub in her paws.A strong surge of rage overcame Zira at that moment and she whirled around before Vinahti barely turned around to land a claw directly under a hazel eye.

"Traitor."He seethed as she brought her paw close.

Zira's expression turned horrified when she saw his face and instantly she ran into the crowds of animals;even pass the pride that had stood at her side.Tava took her best friend's cub and turned to leave calmly.

The king lowered his head,shamefaced at losing his entire pride to the lioness who had failed him,to see her bloodied paw print on the stone.

As the animals of the Grasslands started debating,Vinahti went inside.

x.x.x

It was a silent time as the pride crossed the outskirts of their land,the sun was behind a thick patch of gray clouds and quickly receding into the west sky.Zira lead the way,Tava at her heel with Nuka in her jaws.

A river that replenished their former lands was skirting by,and animals were beginning to take refuge from the approaching storm.The queen finally stopped at a rock formation with an overhang,staying wordless as she had the rest of that day.When she spoke again it was formally.

"We will rest here for tonight."

Some of the lionesses looked over their shoulder,back toward the lush and green grass that was now fading slightly.For these lionesses this was the furtherest they had ever been from home and they hesitated.

Zira paid no mind to any of them and slumped over to be by herself.All the others followed and rested at the far end to give her space.Tava was the only one to rest near her;Nuka laid with the other lionesses.

"Give her time."They said.

"She's young but she's more then capable of pulling us through."

x.x.x

The wild rains of the savannah woke Zira from what she thought was a bad dream.With a sleepy smile,she looked over to see her husband only to see Tava and that's when she relived his rejection once more.

A closer look at her friend revealed she had been watching her behind heavy lids,a drowzy expression on her face."Hi there."she said gently.

"You didn't have to side with me."Zira pointed out."It cost you."

Tava smiled faintly,reassuringly."It costs us all."

"Mother?"

She turned to see Nuka out of the corner of her tired eye."Yes,Son?"

"I'm sorry I wasn't good enough."

"What?"

"I can't be your son anymore."With that,the cub determinedly took off.

"Nuka?Nuka..."Zira got to her feet as all sleep left her."Come back!"

She followed him out into the onslaught of rain.The drops stung like needles as Zira tailed him to the edge of the crashing waves that the river caused.When he saw her nearing,the cub climbed onto a stone.

"What're you doing?!"

There was a minute of silence as Nuka stared at her angrily before he turned wide-eyed and painfully confused.His grey fur was drenched to his shivering body as his breathing came out in trembling puffs of mist.

"H-how can you still want me?"

Zira approached him gradually,asking carefully."What do you mean?"

"You said my father was everything and he said I was nothing."

"Oh,Nuka..."she shook her head,laughing a bit at her absurd words.

"Mommy?"

"I was wrong."Was her steadfast response.

He didn't believe her."You're never wrong."

The lioness kneaded him over to her wet chest,covering the cub with a paw."Well,I was this time.Now come down and let's go back to sleep."

"Okay."Nuka said resignedly.Perhaps not totally assured,but calmed.

Zira turned to head back to the overhang when she noticed he stayed behind,examining his paws nervously.It occured to her he was still in a state of self-guilt and she moved over to try convincing him otherwise.

"Son?"

"It's kinda slippary to stand."Nuka told her as his left front paw went from under him."Sorry,"he smiled sheepishly."I can get make it,Mom."

"Only my son."she said amusedly and went over to him."Stay still."

The cub continued to try and get down on his own as she repeatedly told him not to.Zira caught him in the midst of slipping and sliding,but before she could bring him down a surge of water slapped in her face.

She dispensed the excess water in a shake and let her eyes dart in an attempt locate her son.It was soon clear that he was no longer there.

"Mother!"Nuka cried,his head bobbing up as the tide carried him away.

Terror-filled,the young lioness reared back and plunged headlong into the violent swell.Her efforts at trying to swim and reach her son at the same time proved fruitless as the water was swallowing both of them.

Images of the other lionesses rushing out toward them and of the sky rumbling above caught her sight.One of these brought her to realize a water dark tree was struggling to retain the last of straggly,old roots.

Zira felt her body twisting around in the churning waters and forced it to turn in the direction of the log that dragged along in the current;she let it move her until she was able to thrust her claws into the rotted wood.

"Mother,"Her cub squeaked.

Slowly,tentatively,Zira got a firm hold around the trunk with her arm and reached for Nuka.She allowed herself a smile as she pulled him in close. The relief and joy she felt turned to fear as a root snap jostled the two.

"Zira!"

The lioness looked up to see Tava was peering down at her from a high rise,and that she was also lowering down a thick vine toward them.She knew the moment she saw it that there was only one chance for them.A quick look at her son told her he was anxiously awaiting her next move.

"Hold on."She told him.

Zira sucked in a quick breath and raised her mouth to grasp the vine in ger teeth.The force of the rushing river made it feel as though her jaws were going to be torn from her mouth,but she held onto it for dear life.

For her son's dear life;she held him to her with all four limbs.

The counterweight from the land above was beginning to lessen now.A loud scream filled her ears and the lioness managed to catch the sight of Tava being dragged down,not strong enough to support them both.

Other lionesses somehow reached the side too late and all three were swept away again.Zira felt her leg become ensnared by it as the water pulled her under and she prepared for the end to come at that moment.

It did;the lioness was hit against a rock and knocked unconscious.

x.x.x

"Where is Nuka?"Zira muttered when she awoke to her worried pride.

There were gravely unsettled looks upon their faces at his name and a far-away glaze to their eyes,as if they were recalliing someone's words.

"Where-where is Tava?"She tried changing the subject.

"Dead."One of them said,her voice thick with emotion.

"We stand up for you and your reject cub..."

"My rejected cub."Zira corrected dazedly.

"Your son is not only flawed,but cursed."

The queen laid her head back down and closed her eyes._I love my son._

"_This thing isn't worthy of me...it is nothing_."

_Nothing..._

III.

Nuka trailed the rest of the pride as always.He was an adolescent male but had never possessed the will nor the want to bring up a leadership role to his mother.It was just as well,she never spoke to her son at all.

Never.

The exiled pride of the Grasslands had been travelling for many day.He had lost count and had resigned himself to merely tagging along.When the pride made a kill,he ate last.When they slept,he always slept alone.

Drought had hit many parts of the Serengetti and was worsening all the time.Today they had covered much ground and were now coming upon a land with what appeared to be a pointed rock formation out in the far off plains.These dying lands,for what they were worth,were harbouring life.

But Nuka sensed something was wrong.Terribly wrong.

Without caution,without forethought,he came up to the pregnant queen.

"Mother...this doesn't seem like a good idea."

All eyes swerved toward him.They had not heard his voice for months as they had traveled without any real direction.He had matured and so the change in tone caused a moment where they thought Vinahti was there.

"You have forgotten."his mother finally spoke with no emotion at all."No speaking out of turn and only speak when spoken to.You are a failure."

She started away without looking at him and the other lionesses did as well.Nuka looked down at his paws,they were big.They were big enough to inflict serious damage to someone who could or would hurt him at all.

But at that moment he knew he had not been hurt,but had only had his deepest belief since the day he had gotten his pride exiled compounded into his mind.And,of course,into his heart.He was a thing,he was nothing and Nuka knew that it was going to take his lifetime to prove otherwise.

The would-be king didn't notice the bigger pawprint faced the other way from his as he followed his pride.It was more squarer then his and had a pawprint,a smaller one,in it.The lionesses had trotted over each other's pawprints heading toward the rock structure.Nuka's were not touched.

He would have to prove himself;his worth alone wasn't enough.

The End.


End file.
